


Trouble Sleeping

by robinasnyder



Series: Dangerous Lovers [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Ra's wakes up to find out he attacked Roman in his sleep.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis
Series: Dangerous Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).



Ra’s wasn’t expecting it. He came to and found his lover curled up on the ground, barely making a sound as he whimpered in pain. He was shaking all over and there were tears in his eyes. Ra’s had his hands on Roman’s left arm, which was very clearly popped out of its socket. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I’m sorry,” Roman whispered. Any hope Ra’s had of keeping his heart unbroken shattered then. He could practically see Roman begging his father the same way. 

Zsasz was in the room in less than five seconds and shoved Ra’s to the floor like Ra’s couldn’t skin him alive without breaking a sweat. Despite Ra’s reservations, Zsasz loved Roman and was loyal to a fault. Zsasz was the one to pop Roman’s shoulder back in. Roman barely made a sound, which was more painful than if he’d been screaming and sobbing. Zsasz was the one who wrapped Roman in his robe and took him to the living room and made him a hot drink. 

Ra’s dressed with hands that faintly trembled. When he emerged from the bedroom Roman was nursing a spiked hot chocolate. Ra’s strode to the table, meaning to gather Roman up in his arms and apologize, but two things happened instead. The first was that the moment Roman saw him coming he flinched. The second was that Zsasz put himself between the two of them. 

“You need to go,” Zsasz said. 

“I need to speak to Roman,” Ra’s said, contemplating for a moment why he wasn’t just breaking the man’s neck for getting in the way. He was vile and cruel and a terrible influence on Roman. 

“Maybe you need to do that, but Roman needs you to go.” It was Zsasz’s tone that made him paused. It wasn’t cruel, just blunt and matter of fact. Ra’s eyes traveled to Zsasz’s face. The man could get so jealous, but he wasn’t this time at all. He was angry and sad. 

He loved Roman. He’d been with Roman for most of Roman’s life. He knew Roman better than anyone else. He wasn’t jealous, he was sad. 

Ra’s took a step back and let Zsasz walk him out. “I will be back. I will speak to him eventually,” Ra’s said when he was standing in the door. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Zsasz said before he shut the door in Ra’s face. 

Eventually turned out to be far longer than Ra’s expected. He tried to contact Roman the next day, but he wouldn’t answer his phone. After a few days of this, where Ra’s began to suspect tat Zsasz was blocking his calls, Ra’s showed up at Roman’s front door. There was shock and fear in Roman’s eyes when he answered the door. He also wouldn’t speak. 

Ra’s waited a full week before he tried again. That attempt went much like the first one. It took five attempts and five weeks before Roman spoke to him again. 

“Why?” Roman croaked out when he opened the door. 

“Why what?” Ra’s answered, shocked to hear Roman’s voice. Roman had always spoken so much that his silence had been deafening. But hearing him speak again was almost painful. 

Roman stepped aside, letting Ra’s in. Ra’s accepted the invitation, relieved for some type of forward progress. He heard the door shut and lock behind him and felt Roman carefully avoid touching him as he walked around him and headed for the breakfast table. 

“You’re always so controlled, so I must have done something. So, what is it? Why did you grab me like that?” Roman sat down at the table, glancing at Ra’s like a wary animal. 

“May I sit?” Ra’s asked, indicating the chair on the other side of the table, hoping the distance would help Roman feel more at ease.

“Sure,” Roman said, his voice mostly dull. Ra’s lowered himself into the chair. Roman was pressed up pretty, in black and gold. He had make-up on and looked as gorgeous as always. He also looked tired and frightened. All the make up and beautiful clothes in the world couldn’t hide those things.

“I have nightmares,” Ra’s said. He kept his hand on the table where Roman could see. 

“You’re kidding me,” Roman said. 

“I’m serious.” 

“Then why didn’t you smash me up like that some time before now,” Roman demanded. 

“Because I don’t have them often anymore,” Roman said. “It’s been about two years.” 

“What are they about? If you really have nightmares, what are they about?” 

Ra’s let out a deep sigh. “When I was nearly executed for marrying a woman I love… and about what happened to her and what could have happened to Talia.” 

“Oh,” Roman said, his anger ebbing away. He looked down at his hands. “So, now what? Are you going to murder me in my sleep?” 

“I don’t think so,” Ra’s said. 

Roman chuckled darkly. “Did you think you were going to last time.” 

“No,” Ra’s admitted. 

“Then how can I trust you? It doesn’t happen often, but you’re too… You’re too strong.” Roman looked gutted. Ra’s hated that look on Roman’s face. He laid his hand over Roman’s and was pleased when Roman didn’t rip his hand away. Instead, he turned his hand over so they could lace their fingers. 

“I had this problem before as well. If I meditate before I sleep I don’t have the same type of nightmares. I can control them,” Ra’s said. 

“That’s it?” 

“No, it’s not it. I won’t be able to snuggle with you until we fall asleep. I cannot have sex until I’m ready to sleep. I have to take time to meditate,” Ra’s said. “It will require sacrifice on my part.” 

“Mine too,” Roman pointed out bitterly. 

“Yes,” Ra’s agreed. “But your safety is worth it. I don’t want to hurt you… and I don’t want this to end.” 

“Me either,” Roman admitted. “It would be easier if I could just get rid of you. But I can’t. I haven’t been sleeping because you not being here is just awful. I need you here.” 

“I want to be here,” Ra’s said. 

“Good. Then move in. We’ll get some whatever dumb meditation mats you want or whatever. Just, please, just stay?” Roman begged. He looked so sad and vulnerable. 

“How could I say no,” Ra’s murmured. 

“Do you want to?” Roman asked. 

“Not at all,” Ra’s said he stood so he could bend across the table and give Roman a kiss. “I’ve missed you too much.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Roman whispered before grabbing in a tight and awkward hug which almost through Ra’s off his balance and definitely didn’t make his back happy. It was absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Trouble Sleeping" by Corrine Bailey Rae


End file.
